Single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs) have superior photoresponse in the infrared (IR) spectrum and outstanding potential for nanoscale optoelectronic applications with extraordinary performance in addition to the benefits of low cost, large abundance, and light weight. However, the photoexcited electron-hole pairs (or excitons) in SWCNTs have an unusually high binding energy on the order of few hundreds meV due to the much enhanced Coulomb interaction and much reduced screening effect characteristic to low-dimensional systems (e.g., one-dimensional systems like SWCNTs), which seriously hinders the dissociation of excitons into photocurrents. However, a nanohybrid photoconductor based on SWCNTs (s-SWCNTs) and conjugated semiconductor Poly(3-hexylthiophene) polymer (P3HT) has been made, exhibiting a high photoresponsivity of Ri˜2.2 mAW−1 to near infrared light (NIR), and a high detectivity D* of 2.3×108 cm Hz1/2W−1. (See, Lu, R. T., Christianson, C., Kirkeminde, A., Ren, S. Q. & Wu, J. Extraordinary photocurrent harvesting at type-II heterojunction interfaces: Toward high detectivity carbon nanotube infrared detectors. Nano Lett. 12, 6244-6249 (2012).) While this result is exciting, the external quantum efficiency (EQE) of these devices was below 2%. (Id.)